Research Program Support for URI and Brown Investigators. The development of independent biomedical researchers at URI and Brown has been one of the most successful elements of RI-INBRE. For example, 90% of our previous Career Development Award recipients graduated from the program by receiving their own multi-year research funding. Rl INBRE provided critical support that enabled these investigators to: 1) build a productive research laboratory and team of students and post-doctoral fellows, and 2) successfully compete for their own independent extramural funding. Thus, we have made progress in primary INBRE goal to build and increase the research base and capacity by providing support to faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students at the participating institutions. As described below, the next phase of RI-INBRE seeks to further capitalize on this success using proven models and new innovations.